Three Idiots
by kamboja
Summary: Tiga idiot yang terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tersesat dalam sebuah labirin bernamakan cinta. Itulah mereka. [YAOI! Kaisoo-Hunsoo!] [PROLOG UP!]


**Title : Three Idiots**

 **Pair : KaiSooHun**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship**

 **Warns : Yaoi, Sexual-Content, Typos, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Happy Read!**

 **.**

"Fuck!"

Atensi Sehun berpusat pada satu titik. Tatapan iri terpancar dari matanya sementara tangannya terus mengelus gundukan besar di celananya. Sesak dan sakit didalam sana. "Tahan sebentar, sayang. Kau akan mendapat giliranmu nanti."

"Sedikit lebih lembut, sialan. Aku masih harus menampung satu batang lagi didalam sana."

Sisi meja digenggam erat oleh Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh karena sodokan Jongin. Rasa nikmat menjalar ke kaki yang tertarik kaku hingga urat leher yang timbul.

Umpatan Kyungsoo dianggap angin lalu oleh Jongin. Pergerakannya semakin kasar, tepukan pahanya dan pantat Kyungsoo terdengar makin nyaring. Senyum keji terukir manis dibibirnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi penisku tidak menuruti perintah dari otakku. Hanya akan sedikit lecet, tapi, percayalah bahwa ini benar-benar akan nikmat."

Kyungsoo berbaring menyamping dengan sebelah kaki tersampir dibahu Jongin. "Ahh Aku benar-benar tidak tahan keparat... Ini benar-benar sangat sakit sialan ughh.." Rengekannya tidak cukup berhasil meluluhkan Jongin. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, lelaki itu sibuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. "...—ahh! J-jongin.. kumohon... aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. sakit.." Tanpa dikehendaki, airmata Kyungsoo turun meluncur.

Benar-benar seperti binatang tidak berperasaan, semua rengekan itu diabaikan Jongin. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah posisi yang berganti. Jongin menyimpan tangannya dibelakang lutut Kyungsoo, membukanya lebar dan menekannya kedepan hingga hampir menyentuh dada. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, gerakannya masih dalam tempo sama.

Meja makan—berceceran mani—berderit dengan kuat. Sedikit lebih kuat, maka Jongin benar-benar akan mematahkan meja. Tetapi diatas sana, Jongin terus menghujamkan penisnya dengan kuat, tubuhnya perlahan merunduk, melumat dalam bibir Kyungsoo.

Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis, kau membuatku begitu jahat seperti itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengikuti permintaanmu, karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ada kilat marah pada tatapan Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo bingung akan tatapan itu.

"Kau memang jahat sialan—uhh—hingga ahh membuatku heran mengapa aku.. bisa percaya padamu Ohhhh" Erangan panjang bersamaan dengan klimaksnya, tubuh Kyungsoo terasa benar-benar lemas. Terhentak keras karena Jongin masih setia mencari klimaksnya. Airmatanya masih belum berhenti jatuh, rasa nikmat dari klimaks masih belum cukup mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Kepalanya terkulai kesamping, mengarah tepat kearah Sehun yang masih setia memandang mereka.

"Hentikan sekarang juga keparat! Kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi!" Sisi manusiawi Sehun spontan berteriak. Kombinasi antara simpati dan rasa tidak suka. Wajahnya mengeras marah.

Lirikan mata sinis Jongin menjadi sahutan, "Kenapa kau peduli dengan itu? Apa kau takut boneka seksmu akan rusak? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyimpan perasaan padanya?" dengan seenak hati ia menuding Sehun dengan prasangka anehnya.

"Apa pikiranmu tidak berada di tempatnya hah?! Jangan lampiaskan amarahmu pada orang yang tidak bersalah, sialan! Kau benar-benar seperti binatang!"

"—Erghhhh! Aku tidak salah, aku melampiaskan kemarahanku kepada orang yang tepat." Jongin klimaks, ia menggeram keras. Penisnya dikeluarkan, melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka. "Aku sudah selesai menggunakannya. Silahkan, kau sudah menunggu lama, bukan?" Bersama dengan tatapan dingin terakhirnya, Jongin melenggang pergi.

Urat kemarahan terlihat jelas didahi Sehun. Tangan terkepal erat serta tatapan membunuh cukup membuktikan semurka apa Sehun. Memilih mengenyampingkannya, ia melangkah menuju Kyungsoo. "Sssh. Jangan menangis, tidak akan kubiarkan keparat itu menyentuhmu lagi." Ucapnya lembut selagi tangannya menghapus airmata Kyungsoo.

"Sehun.. bantu aku ke kamarku.. aku pikir aku tidak sanggup berjalan.." Cicitan lemah Kyungsoo menambah rasa marah Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan Sehun sudah berada dibawah kedua lutut dan belakang leher Kyungsoo—menggendongnya. Langkah—besar—kakinya menuju kearah kamarnya, bukan kamar Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo setia bersembunyi didada bidang Sehun. Membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang dengan bersandar disana. Airmatanya tidak lagi mengalir, meski begitu ia masih terus memejamkan matanya. Hingga saat tubuhnya terasa mencium empuknya kasur, matanya terbuka.

"Kenapa ke kamarmu? Bukankah aku bilang padamu kamarku tadi?" Tatapan heran Kyungsoo menghasilkan sebuah senyuman dari Sehun. "Disini lebih baik. Kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamar Jongin, jadi lebih baik membawamu kemari."

Air muka Kyungsoo sedikit berubah mendengar nama Jongin disebut. Sinar matanya terlihat sedih.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau bisa menemaniku seharian ini—ah, aku lupa kau ada kelas hari ini." Ia tertawa, meski begitu tawanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih pada suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak perlu datang saja. Aku bisa menemanimu hari ini. Berbahaya jika membiarkanmu bersama Jongin saja." Sehun mengangguki permintaan Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. Tubuhnya merunduk, memberi kecupan pada kening Kyungsoo. "Aku akan ada untukmu, kok."

Tarikan senyum malu-malu, semburat merah dan binar senang yang terlihat pada Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku tidur. 'Tubuh'ku benar-benar terasa sakit, kurasa dengan tidur bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, karna tiba-tiba bagian belakangnya terasa sakit.

Rasa khawatir mengambil alih kerja otak Sehun. "Sesakit itukah? Biar kuambilkan salap, kalau begitu." Ia sudah siap berbalik sebelum Kyungsoo mencegahnya. "Tidak usah. Temani saja aku tidur, Hunna." Cicit Kyungsoo (lagi).

Sehun mengambil tempat disebelah Kyungsoo. Berbaring menyamping, mendekap Kyungsoo erat. Elusan lembut diberikannya pada punggung Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Kecupan ikut serta disematkan olehnya ke kening Kyungsoo (lagi).

Deru nafas teratur terasa pada dada Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Sehun mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kau harus semanis ini, hm."

.

.

"Ugh!"

Obsidian bulat itu terbuka perlahan, kucekan pelan dari tangannya membantunya mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Rasa haus yang menggelitik kerongkongan pertama kali menyambutnya. Hendak membangunkan tubuhnya namun tertahan oleh rasa sakit dibagian belakang dan pelukan erat tangan Sehun. Senyumnya terkembang karena hal itu.

Berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Sehun, tertatih Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari Sehun. Mencomot asal kaos Sehun lalu memakainya sebagai atasan tanpa bawahan karena kaos Sehun cukup besar hingga bisa menutupi pahanya. Selanjutnya, menuju dapur—ingat, ia terbangun karena haus.

Glek Glek Glek

Sebotol air mineral dingin selesai ditengguknya, ia mendesah lega dan melemparkan tatapannya kesekitar. Disana Jongin—menatapnya dengan tajam dan menelisik. Panik dan mencoba menghindar adalah bentuk spontanitas yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Namun tidak berjalan lancar karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Usahanya gagal berakhir dengan ia yang tersungkur.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Uluran tangan Jongin dan kekhawatirannya tidak cukup bekerja. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawaban canggung dari Kyungsoo selagi ia berusaha untuk bangun sendiri.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya kesal—ia sempat mendengar ringisan Kyungsoo tadi—lantas membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. "Mengapa kau harus berbohong sih? Jangan sok kuat. Terlebih kesakitanmu itu karena aku." Bentakan Jongin membungkam segala protes yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya diletakkan diatas sofa, bersandar dengan nyaman. "Tunggu disini." Satu perintah mutlak Jongin membungkam Kyungsoo (lagi). Sementara dirinya sudah panas-dingin dengan pikiran buruk yang terus berputar dikepalanya.

Jongin kembali dengan salap ditangannya—direspon dengan lototan kaget Kyungsoo. Kerutan dalam muncul di keningnya untuk sesaat dan tersenyum simpul setelah mendapat maksud dari kekagetan Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud lain."

Penjelasan Jongin lagi-lagi tidak dipercaya oleh Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya seperti akan bersiap-siap untuk kabur dari sana.

"Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku. Cukup diam dan terima saja. Apa susah sekali hah?!" Alis Jongin menukik kesal, tatapan tajamnya tepat menusuk mata Kyungsoo. Memancing rasa marah terpendam Kyungsoo mencuat naik ke permukaan. "Aku hanya takut kau melakukan sesuatu yang lain saja. Salah jika aku merasa takut padamu?!"

Helaan nafas terhembus dari belah bibir Jongin. Ia mengusap wajahnya. "Kutegaskan sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu. Cukup duduk dan terima saja." Jelasnya. "Turuti perintahku atau aku akan menidurimu lebih kasar dari tadi."

Tunduk pada perintah, Kyungsoo berakhir diam. Ia berteriak kaget saat Jongin membuka pahanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Mendelik tajam pada Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengobatimu, idiot! Yang terluka lubang pantatmu jadi bagaimana aku bisa mengobatinya jika pahamu tertutup! Kemana sih kau bawa otakmu itu?"

Jawaban Jongin menohok hati Kyungsoo. Astaga bodohnya dia, sejak kapan lubang pantat terletak didepan. Kesekian kalinya, ia bungkam karena Jongin.

"..sss.."

"Sakit? Aku akan lebih lembut." Ringisannya membuat Jongin meliriknya khawatir. Seulas senyum ia berikan sebagai jawaban. "Lanjutkan saja."

Jari-jari Jongin mengoleskan salap dengan telaten. Sementara mata Kyungsoo terus terpaku pada Jongin. Mencoba membaca sosok Jongin. Tadi ia bersikap begitu kasar, lalu, sekarang ia bersikap seperti Jongin yang biasanya. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah, tetapi apa yang membuatnya marah? Kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia pantas mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti itu dari Jongin? Memunculkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padaku nanti—oh tidak, kau akan sange jika menatapku dengan intens seperti itu. Lihatlah, penismu bahkan menegang." Celetuk Jongin—menggoda.

Persetan dengan segala tanda tanya tentang Jongin di kepalanya—Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Menyebalkan, mesum dan seenaknya.

Mata Kyungsoo melirik jijik pada Jongin, "Diiiih, kau pikir aku sepertimu? Aku hanya akan sange jika melihat orang tampan saja." Cibirnya.

Jongin tertawa—selesai mengoleskan salap. "Astaga Kyungsoo, nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan hm? Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku, tampan, tubuh bagus, penis kokoh. Kurasa kau cukup tau mengkategorikan aku dalam golongan apa." Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Golongan orang narsis." Sahut Kyungsoo meledek. Tawanya pecah membuat hati Jongin menghangat dan membentuk satu tarikan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Tatapan Jongin terlalu dalam dan menghentikan tawa Kyungsoo. Jongin memangkas jarak antara mereka dengan mengukung tubuhnya. Satu tangan Jongin yang bebas mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"J-jongin, jangan berbuat aneh!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan—ia panik karena perut Jongin sudah menempel dengan selangkangannya.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Tahan sebentar, Kyungsoo."

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti, spontan mata Kyungsoo tertutup. Bersambut dengan benda kenyal—ciuman Jongin. Lembut dan penuh sahaja tidak seperti biasa—kasar dan menuntut.

Terbawa suasana, refleks kalungan tangan Kyungsoo berada di leher Jongin. Lumatan-lumatan halus dilakukannya sebagai balasan. Lidah mereka bahkan bermain dengan lembut disana—tunggu! Ini tidak benar! Pikirannya berteriak memperingatkan. Segera ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"A-anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi!" Semu merah menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo—wajahnya berpaling kearah lain, malu.

"Tidak usah malu jika kau menikmatinya." Ledek Jongin—senyum mengejek terukir apik disana.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku mau kembali ke kamar Sehun!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah.

"Sehun? Jadi kau tidur bersama Sehun daritadi?" Raut wajah Jongin berubah tidak suka. Sisi jahatnya merasa terpanggil.

"Iya. Aku memintanya mengantar kekamarku, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, kamar kita bersebelahan jadi Sehun membawaku kekamarnya. Bukan aku yang sengaja, ya!" Jawab Kyungsoo, menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berpikiran aneh atau justru kau yang berharap ku 'apa-apa kan' ya?"

"Oh astaga. Lucu sekali, keparat Kim. Lebih baik aku diperkosa oleh si idiot Jungkook daripada berharap seperti itu." sinis Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam—lucu dimata Jongin—andalannya.

"Bisa tolong antar aku kembali ke kamar Sehun? Aku merasa tidak sanggup berjalan lagi."

"Malas. Kembali saja sendiri." Respon Jongin acuh.

"Terimakasih, Kim Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu lagi." Rungut Kyungsoo sebal. "Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan memb—hei! Kau sungguh ingin membunuhku ya?!"

Gendongan Jongin memotong kejam ucapan Kyungsoo. Mata tajamnya menatap datar Kyungsoo yang mendelik marah kearahnya.

"Tutup mulut cerewetmu itu. Lebih baik kau simpan sedikit cerewetmu itu untuk kau pakai saat kutiduri nanti."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. "Aku menyerah. Kau terlalu sulit untuk kukalahkan."

"Kenapa kau ini pintar sekali, sih."

Sentilan pelan Jongin menimbulkan aduhan dari Kyungsoo. Rentetan makian untuk Jongin sudah siap terbang dari mulutnya, jika saja senyum Jongin tidak membuatnya terdiam. Seukir senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hatinya menghangat dan ini bukan pertama kalinya—terhitung berapa kali sudah terjadi. Tepat seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Sehun.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Jongin. Untuk menggendongku kemari dan mengobatiku tadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus, menimbulkan debaran aneh didada Jongin.

Jongin berikan senyum simpul, "Masuklah kedalam. Beritahu Sehun aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk paham "Emm. Hati-hati dijalan dan pastikan kau memakai jaketmu. Udara cukup dingin diluar." tersenyum pada Jongin yang sudah naik keatas—menuju kamarnya.

Langkahnya masih tertatih, ia perlahan mendekat ke ranjang. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap ponsel Sehun bergetar—ada panggilan masuk. Memutar arah, ia memeriksa ponsel Sehun—melihat si penelepon.

30 Missed Call. 50 Messages.

"Heol." Serunya kaget. Pantas saja ada begitu banyak panggilan, karena anak itu memasang ponselnya dalam mode Silent.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang, "Hunna, Hunna, bangunlah." tangannya mengguncang pelan tubuh Sehun.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun?" Senyum manis menjadi awal dari bangun tidurnya. Meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam. "Apa sudah terasa baikan?"

Jawaban yang terlontar dari Kyungsoo berupa senyuman. "Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusku hingga melupakan urusanmu sendiri hm?"

"Ha?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihat ponselmu, sayangku." Kyungsoo mencubit pucuk hidung Sehun gemas.

Ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah datar, "Biarkan saja. Bisa kutangani dengan baik nanti." Ucapnya santai.

Alis tebal Kyungsoo tertarik heran, "Tidak bisa begitu, Oh Sehun. Kau harus menghargai siapapun itu yang mengirimu pesan atau panggilan." Protesnya. "Oh Sehun yang kukenal tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihatnya." Sehun menyerah, meraih ponselnya. Tak ada raut terkejut disana, hanya sedikit kerutan di dahinya. "Aku sudah melihatnya. Masalah selesai." Tatapnya tepat pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak sadar harus melakukan hal lain?" Kali kedua Kyungsoo mengernyit heran seperti; hei, responmu seharusnya tidak begitu.

"Aku harus melakukan apa? Tidak ada yang harus kulakukan dengan itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, meledek. Jawaban Sehun sama sekali tidak dapat diterimanya. "Hei, kemana kau bawa pikiranmu huh? Sudah seharusnya kau membalas semua itu."

Tatapan heran dan sangsi Sehun jatuh tepat pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau cerewet sekali?"

Dengusan keluar dari belah bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot marah. "Ada yang salah dengan itu? Aku hanya merasa tidak enak! Kau mengutamakanku dibandingkan kekasihmu sendiri! Salah jika aku memintamu untuk membalas semua panggilan dan pesan itu?!"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu." Sehun tertawa karena jawaban Kyungsoo terdengar lucu untuknya. Tetapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo karena kalimat selanjutnya dari lelaki itu memberinya jawaban atas sikap lelaki itu.

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kalian! Itu membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Panas terasa di matanya dan bulir airmata sudah berkumpul disana.

"Aku tidak, Do Kyungsoo! Aku lebih mengutamakanmu karena memang itu kemauanku!" Respon Sehun adalah kemarahan. Tatapannya menusuk dan bertanya-tanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa denganmu, hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Aku lelah, Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin menaruh rasa benci tidak berdasar padaku, lalu kau membuatku seperti jalang penggoda kekasih orang lain."

Kyungsoo berteriak. Airmatanya turun dengan deras. Matanya cukup menggambarkan semua perasaannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini kepadaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti boneka dimata kalian? Berhenti mempermainkan perasaanku! Kalian berdua mempermainkan perasaanku!"

Hati Sehun serasa diiris. Kyungsoo terluka karena perbuatannya. Juga karena perbuatan Jongin.

Semua kalimatnya; tertelan kembali bersama dengan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Seluruh tubuhnya; tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Semua sudah jelas sekali; Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama jatuh pada Do Kyungsoo. Sementara Do Kyungsoo; jatuh pada mereka berdua.

Siapa sangka ikatan pertemanan bisa berubah menyeramkan seperti ini.

Sehun tertawa, mengejek dirinya. Tertawa atas kebodohannya. Tetapi hatinya menangis. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun.

Rumit sekali untuk menjabarkan seperti apa jenis hubungan yang mereka jalin. Sahabat? Perkenalan mereka baru terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Kekasih? Ini tidak seperti Kyungsoo seorang lelaki jalang yang memiliki dua kekasih sekaligus.

Mereka hanya pemuda berstatus mahasiswa yang berkenalan saat bertemu di universitas lalu berbagi tempat tinggal bersama. Atau orang biasa menyebutnya roommate. Layaknya roomate pada umumnya, mereka juga berbagi perkerjaan rumah—kecuali urusan memasak, mereka menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo karena ia yang bisa memasak. Semua rutinitas didalam rumah itu biasa-biasa saja kecuali satu hal. Mereka berbagi tiap inci dari tubuh mereka—meniduri satu sama lain, tepatnya meniduri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka pahanya dengan senang hati untuk mereka. Menurutnya, bukan masalah besar membuka paha untuk orang lain justru itu sesuatu yang menantang.

Tetapi Kyungsoo mengajukan satu syarat saat pertama kali mereka tidur bersama. Dilarang menyukai atau berkencan antar roommate. Yang jutru ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh dua pemuda lain. Tidak seperti mereka akan jatuh cinta setelah melakukan seks bersama. Namun mereka menyanggupi persyaratan Kyungsoo.

Sehingga tercipta rutinitas wajib dirumah itu setelahnya. Tiga kali berhubungan badan dalam seminggu. Dua kali untuk pribadi—sekali Sehun, sekali Jongin. Sisanya mereka melakukan threesome.

Namun mereka melupakan satu hal, perasaan nyaman dan ingin melindungi atau dilindungi. Bakal tumbuhnya sebuah perasaan terlarang bernama cinta. Perasaan itu dirasakan oleh mereka namun janji tetaplah janji.

Tiga idiot yang terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tersesat dalam sebuah labirin bernamakan cinta. Itulah mereka.

* * *

 **[Chapter 0 : Prolog; END]**

* * *

 **Hai-hai, sekali lagi maaf karena belum bisa update punish me, saem :3 masih belum dapat ilham buat ngelanjutin :3 sebagai gantinya, aku bawa cerita ini :3 plotnya pasaran, ceritanya awur-awuran, tapi semoga cukup menghibur ya :3 chapter selanjutnya diusahakan bakal lebih cepat barengan sama chap lanjutan punish me, saem juga :3**

 **Ah, please give a lot of love and support for KFF2K17, okay!**

 **Thanks for waiting! Love u so much all! Muah!**

 **[Aceh. Kaifucksoo. 01-12-16]**


End file.
